houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanatos
Thanatos is a former member of the Vampyre High Council and the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. Thanatos has affinities for Air and Death. She is introduced in ''Tempted''. History When she first became a High Priestess, she spent many hours in the palace archives by herself. She had no mentor as only one High Priestess with an affinity for Death is needed in Vampyre society. She helps Aphrodite see where the souls of Zoey and Kalona have gone, and later, Stark explains the true situation to her. She returns in Destined as a sociology teacher at the Tulsa House of Night, being in charge of a special class for Zoey, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Aurox, the 'nerd herd', and the red fledglings- as well as controlling the influence of Neferet. When Neferet's alliance with the white bull is discovered during the reveal ritual for Zoey's mother's death, Thanatos becomes the new High Priestess at the Tulsa campus. Straight after, Kalona gives her his Warrior's Oath, which she appears and names him the new Sword Master. Once she returns to the House of Night, she senses the presence of Death and scolds the immaturity of Zoey and her friends whilst they argue with a changing Nicole, then goes to investigate both the fire caused by Neferet and the aura of Death she senses. Discovering the Ritual cast by Neferet, used to control Aurox, that involved the sacrifice of Shadowfax (Dragon's cat) as well as the grief induced death of Guinevere (Anastasia's cat), Thanatos uses her power to free the cats and allow them to join their Vampyres. From here she reports the crimes of Neferet to the High Council. Appearance She is described as being thin, tall and pale skinned with long black and silver hair and eyes 'the color of Night'. When angered, she is said to resemble Galadriel from the Lord of the Rings. Her aura is fertile black with sparks of lighting to signify her inherently potent temper and power. Personality Thanatos was stoic and dramatic, waxing poetically about the lost romance of trains versus modern airports, this is a woman of contradictions. Powerful and wrathful, Stoic and Pragmatic, Loving and nurturing. She is a woman of many facets that makes her exceptionally dangerous to all. She is not afraid to act upon darker tendencies and beliefs, ordering Dallas and his supports to be beheaded or left for dead. This masks her compassion as she freely accepts Rephaim and even a repentant Kalona on the grounds that she genuinely sees the potential for change within. However this creates a potential room for flaw as she risked great danger by having Kalona test himself ( unknowingly) and prove his inability to control Darkness due to his genuine change. Perhaps her greatest defining trait however is her pragmatism. She is willing to lie about seeing Darkness, knowing the risks it would present to her due to her associations with Death. She sees no issues with taking lives, even her own, to protect her people and is easily able to thwart Neferet's plans to make humans hate Vampyres more by using basic psychology and the media to demolish her hold on the people. Affinity Thanatos has an affinity for death; she has the ability to help spirits of the dead pass through to the Otherworld. This ability manifests in her ability to sense the dead, see spirits, and allow them to pass onwards. This includes animal souls as well. She also has an affinity for air. This is quite minor, as she herself said, and connects it to how the Dead spirits manifest as breezes or wind beings. She also has a powerful understanding of magic, using it to summon an image of death and later cast a protection spell so powerful that it restricts Neferet despite being at the high of her power. However this costs Thanatos her life as she had no means to prepare her body for the strain before hand. Due to seeing Death and Light in the otherworld, she is more then capable of seeing Darkness. On a potentially unrelated note, she also can create an image of the world in her palm and reveal the populations of Vampyres when compared to humans. This is unclear as to where it comes from, or if it simply a manifestation of her connection to Death. Category:Characters Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Female characters Category:High Priestesses Category:Professors Category:Deceased Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Supporting characters